It Only Hurts
by LeelaLaFleur
Summary: Draco crossed the line again and Astoria knows, but this will be the last time. Song It Only Hurts by Default and little depressing :) Take it easy :)


This took me about 20mins to write, so the quality is...well :) So enjoy and as always excuse the grammar mistakes :) 

It Only Hurts 

Draco held his breath as his fingers slit down the front of a black velvet box. He did not dare to open it, because it would just remind him of her. Every single ruby in that damned necklace reminded him of her! 

He got up from the table at his office and slit the box in the pocket of his suit. Then he walked to the living room and straight to the fireplace. 

"Draco?" a soft voice spoke behind him. 

He turned until his eyes settled on Astoria, his wife. She was looking at him with a plea in her eyes. He sighed: "Yes?" 

"Where are you going?" she asked, even though she knew what his answer is going to be. 

"I have some work at the Ministry." He lied. 

Astoria took a step closer and took his hand in hers. "Now? It's middle of the night?" 

"Well, I have some work to do" he said, not even bothering to return the squeeze of the hand his wife gave him. He quickly freed himself, tossed some magic powder into the fireplace and whispered the name of his department at the Ministry. 

"I love you!" exclaimed Astoria and he could hear the desperation in her tone. He took a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut, not quite willing to look at her. Every his lie hurt her, he knew. 

Then he disappeared in the green flames of Floo Network. 

Can hold my breath only for a little while  
Until reality starts sinking in  
Once again, I'm settling for second best  
Turn the page and skip to the end 

To where I swore that I would try  
Since the last time I crossed that line  
In the back of my mind, I know 

It only hurts when your eyes are open  
Lies get tossed and truth is spoken  
It only hurts when that door gets open  
Dreams are lost and hearts are broken. 

"I love you…" he whispered heavily as he bit down on the neck of a brown haired witch in his arms. She looked beautiful just like always. The ruby necklace was perfectly matching her tanned skin. He tightened his grip on her in attempt to move her closer. If it was even possible. 

He remembered that when they first started, long before he got married, it was just about sex. They would meet up in his office and have a quickie on his desk or just pushed up against a wall. Later they would get a hotel rooms all around the world and stay there for days in a row. Then he got married and they promised to stop, but it didn't take more than a month and they were off to Paris on a "business trip". Yes, and this is how Hermione Granger, his ministry coworker and school nemesis, slowly became the biggest addiction in his life and he did not even mind. 

"Marry me…" he added suddenly. Hermione shot him a look and then shook her head. 

"Draco, you know that-" started Hermione, but Draco interrupted her by quickly reaching into a nightstand and pulling out the most ostentatious ring Hermione has ever seen. He slipped it on her finger. It had a gigantic emerald in the middle, surrounded by six large diamonds. Not to even mention that the whole ring resembled a snake, slowly tightening around her finger. 

"Wow… that's really ugly ring…" laughed Hermione lightly. Draco rolled his eyes at her ability to ruin perfectly romantic moment. 

"It's family heirloom. It goes from father to son as the Malfoy engagement ring." He explained and watched Hermione's face fell as she realized that this is not just another one of his obnoxious gifts. He meant what he said. 

But before could Hermione even open her mouth to answer, the laud shriek sounded from the door and there stood Astoria with a horrified look and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Miles away, promise from a burning bed  
Two worlds should never collide  
One word would end it if you ever heard  
And tear the page out that reminds me 

When I swore that I'd be strong  
Now the next time has come and gone  
Well, maybe you're wrong, I know 

It only hurts when your eyes are open  
Lies get tossed and truth is spoken  
It only hurts when that door gets open  
Dreams are lost and hearts are broken. 

"You promised… you promised to leave her!" chocked out Astoria between cries. Draco stood couple feet behind her, completely quiet. 

"This has to stop, Draco! This time for real!" she cried some more. Draco sat down next to her on the front steps to their house. Astoria's shiny black hair hung loosely around her face, partially covering her huge baby-blue eyes. Even so sad, with her makeup smirked all over, she was still gorgeous. She was like a dream of every man, the perfect wife… 

"No" said Draco firmly and Astoria's eyes widened in surprise. She expected another load of sweet lies about how he loves her and that he is never going to see his lover again, but not this. 

"We both know that is not true." He sighed. "I love her and…and you deserve better" 

He could hear her taking a deep breath before she spoke: "The-the ring you gave her…is the Malfoy heirloom." Draco knew this was coming. "So, the ring you gave me was just a…our marriage was always just a charade, wasn't it?" 

Draco stayed silent for a little bit longer, but then whispered: "I'm sorry." 

"I'm really sorry" he repeated once more before he got up and walked away, leaving Astoria alone. 

I know what's your feeling, it's hard to believe in  
Someone, someone who's not there  
I know that you're waiting 'cause love is worth saving  
But only for so long, so long, so long 

I swore that I would try  
Since the last time, the last time

XXXXXX

Liked it? I do hope so :)


End file.
